


I'll be there, don't worry

by Cieleniti



Series: NCT Oneshots [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cancer, Death, Flashbacks, I'm Sorry, Moving On, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieleniti/pseuds/Cieleniti
Summary: The air was still, as if Death was waiting patiently by the door, giving them time, pitying them.The boy himself was not conscious. He had barely been for the past week when the doctor had confirmed that the cancer would take his life at any second. His hands were placed neatly on his covers, not a single twitch showing that he could sense their presence. His face was pale but color still lived in his cheeks, yet his lips had taken a slightly bluish colour. Each exhale was a wheeze but his expression did not show any pain, not even a little.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Series: NCT Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148876
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	I'll be there, don't worry

"We have to go, NOW"

Those words still echoed in Marks head, even when they had finally arrived at the 127 dorms. They knew what it meant, and that there was no other thing more important. They knew that time was ticking down, too fast, too little.

Now, they were a part of the group of 20 boys surrounding the bed of Lee Donghyuck. The air was still, as if Death was waiting patiently by the door, giving them time, pitying them. 

The boy himself was not conscious. He had barely been for the past week when the doctor had confirmed that the cancer would take his life at any second. His hands were placed neatly on his covers, not a single twitch showing that he could sense their presence. His face was pale but color still lived in his cheeks, yet his lips had taken a slightly bluish colour. Each exhale was a wheeze but his expression did not show any pain, not even a little.

"Hyung...does Heaven exist?" Jisung whispered, his head placed gently by Donghyucks side, waiting for that cold hand to stroke his hair like he used to. 

Taeyong made a choked sound and Jaehyun proceeded to wrap his arms around him from behind. It took him a moment to collect his thought, to think of the right answer. "I believe that Heaven does exist. How else would the laws of good and evil exist in our world? How about you...Sungie?"

Jisung did not answer. Instead, he raised his head to look at Donghyucks peaceful face before raising a hand to stroke his hair. "Did you hear that, Hyung? You're gonna go there...and you won't be taking any meds, or any injections. You'll be happy, hyung...like we've always wanted"

At that statement, and the look of hope in Jisung's watery eyes, most of them started to break down. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into his shoulder as the Leader sobbed hard. When Doyoung could no longer stand, Renjun quickly offered his chair and proceeded to pull the Dreamies into his arms. Taeil grabbed hold of Sicheng and Jungwoo, pulling them back so they could be embraced by the other hyungs. 

Mark, who had done nothing but stare blankly at Donghyucks hands finally let the first sobs escape his lips and the first tears run down his face. He gently took Donghyucks right hand in his own, feeling the slenderness of a lost appetite and the softness of rest. When he closed his eyes, he could see a scene very clearly, as if reliving it over and over.

_"You have to stop overworking yourself, Lee Haechan!" Mark scolded as Johnny finally opened the door so he could stumble into the dorms. Johnny made his way to the bathroom before anyone could aske him anything. "Now you've gotten yourself another hospital visit."_

_"Leave it, Mark" Donghyuck whispered, dragging his feet to his room. "I'm not up for it now"_

_"If I don't tell you now, you won't listen!" Mark insisted, grabbing his arm so they were face to face. "Tell me whats wrong with you! Dehydration? You leg is worse? You barely tell me anything anymore!"_

_"Mark, Leave me alone!" Donghyuck almost yelled, trying to yank his arm away to no avail. "I mean it!"_

_"Lee Haechan, you tell me whats wrong!" Mark raised his voice effectively waking up the other members. "I won't it by and let you do this to yourself! I have every right to know!"_

_"WELL YOU DON'T IN THIS CASE!!!" Donghyuck screamed, finally yanking his arm free. "YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!!!"_

_Taeyong came_ _thundering out of his room "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS ARGUING ABOUT AT FUDGING 4 IN THE MORNING?!!"_

_Johnny came stumbling out of the bathroom, eyes red rimmed, yet he was able to focus on the two best friends, He lunged for Donghyuck, pressing the younger into his chest as Donghyuckl began to sob. It stunned Mark that Donghyuck was getting so emotional. It was unlike him._

_"Mark, go to your room" Johnny warned but Mark shook his head._

_"Let me know whats going on. Why are you the only one who-"_

_He stopped suddenly as Donghyuck suddenly pushed him away, hand secured over his mouth and eyes squeezed shut from pain. Johnny was only able to grab his arm to pull him before he doubled over and started vomiting onto the floor. Mark had seen people vomit. He had even seen his hyungs vomit. But none of those looked as painful as what Donghyuck was experiencing._

_"SOMEBODY GET A TOWEL!" Taeyong screamed at the other members who were just coming to their senses. "Johnny, what on-"_

_"Cancer" Johnny finally got out. "It's cancer"_

_And Marks world came tumbling down around him._

"Hyuckie...My Donghyuckie-" Mark stopped as sobs erupted from his throat. Comfortingly, Lucas hugged him from behind, cheek rested on Marks back. "-you were our brightest s-sun, our hope and our joy. You're m-my best f-friend and someone I could trust. Y-you don't have t-to worry about us...about m-me. I-I'll learn to grow more independent and I'll b-be a b-better person. I-It'd okay, Hyuckie. Y-You must've been in p-pain, b-but it s-stops when you go to s-sleep..."

He bowed his head, listening to the sobbing and wailing going on around him. It was like a burden to bear, a weight that was on his shoulders that the members had left for him, Donghyucks best friend and soulmate. He had to do it.

"Hyuckie-" he started again in a shaky voice. He looked at that sleeping face and imagined him awake, awake and teasing him for being a crybaby. 

_Our Markeu is so cute~ He needs someone like me to take care of him~!_

"Hyuck. It's okay for you to g-go. W-we'll be alright here, Hyuck. I'll t-take care of everyone and all. Y-you just rest and be free. It's okay H-Hyuck. Y-You can..." Mark inhaled a breath and smiled. "You can let go"

At those words, Taeyong crawled beside Donghyuck and pulled him onto his lap, resting the boys head on his arm, gazing down with such love. This was the boy he had raised, a boy who had shone bright and had been blessed with so much talent and joy and love. He had molded tis life into one of the brightest stars...too bright that it had to be the first to die. With that, it would leave a black hole, a hole that would suck out the light around it.

"Hyuckie, Hyung is sorry, for everything" Taeyong said in soft tone he only reserved for the most precious of moments. "I know hyung has been busy, and might not have seen you a lot. You held on for us, didn't you? You held on so Mark and I could finish our Superm schedule. Thank you so much Hyuck, you're such a brave boy."

He traced his thumb on Donghyucks cheek over and over again. "You're my brave boy"

_"Hyung...hyung!"_

_Taeyong jolted awake from his uncomfortable sleeping position by Donghyucks hospital bed. The boy had kicked his covers so they gathered at his feet. he was curling into himself, breathing heavily._

_"Hyuckie? Hyuck!" Taeyong cried, hand on the boys shoulders, trying to make eye contact. 'Where does it hurt? Hyuck, please, you have to tell me-"_

_"Stomach...my stomach" he managed to get out and Taeyong pressed the help button as fast as possible._

_"Hyuckie, look at me! You're gonna be alright, it's just the chemo." Taeyong comforted, although he knew it definitely wasn't from the chemo. "You're gonna be fine"_

_"Hyung..." Donghyuck whispered, voice shaky. "D-don't cry. I know you're crying. D-don't cry for me, hyung"_

_Taeyong was startled for a moment before he registered the dampness on his cheeks. As usual, Donghyuck knew when he was afraid and when he was at the peak of his emotions. However, his should be nothing compared to the terror Donghyuck must feel._

_"I'it's okay, hyung. I-I'll live" Donghyuck comforted, opening his eyes as forcing a smile on his sweaty face. "I'll live"_

"When m-mother went to the island to pick oysters, the baby was left to g-go, stay in the house alone~" Doyoung quietly sang, stroking Donghyucks hair lovingly. It was a lullaby, one that Donghyuck would sing to himself when night were rough. "ebb and flow of t-tidal waves sounds like lullaby, the baby fell as-sleep with his elbow as a pillow~"

Taeil inhaled a small breath. "when the baby's in his deeply nap, all seem peaceful~"

"yet, noisy hoot seagulls make mother's heart anxiously~" Jaehyun continued along with Kun who had knelt beside the bed, head resting on Jaehyuns lap.

"not minding half empty basket, carrying it on her head~" the others followed with shaky voices. The song was almost at the end, almost, just a little more strength, a little more bravery, a little more-

"Mother ran to her baby-" came a weak and breathy voice and all turned to Taeyong who was looking down at the most beautiful pair of eyes he had seen. "-stepped on a hot sandy road..."

The room was silent as Taeyong brushed his hand over Donghyucks face, the edge of his lips that were curved upwards as if the song was pleasant to hear upon his sudden wakefulness. In Taeyongs eyes, the boy in front of him was still the same flushed faced Donghyuck with eyes the colour of honey and a voice as precious as gold. 

"Hey, buddy" Johnny greeted in a soft tone. 

Donghyuck did not answer, weariness of fighting and battling and endless battle seeping the energy from his body. His eyes held a thousand words of love and regret and thankfulness. Taeyong wanted to read out each and every one but he knew that those words would go on and on without an end. Donghyucks love was infinite.

"Hyung" Donghyuck whispered and Mark leaned in closer, knowing those words were for him to hear. "I'll be here, don't worry"

_"I'll be here, hyung, don't worry" Donghyuck laughed as Mark paced around the practice room. "I'll be here, even if I'm miles away. You'll do great!"_

Mark looked at Donghyucks eyes, partially closed and blinking every few seconds, as if his consciousness was slipping away. "We love you so much, Hyuckie. We'll mi...we'll be okay, I promise"

That was the answer Donghyuck had been waiting for. Those tired eyes looked at every single member. Jaemin rushed forward to bury his face in Donghyucks chest, and his hand automatically moved, although rather slowly, to stroke his hair. Jeno held onto Jaemin from behind, Renjun close behind. Jisung slipped onto the bed and curled up beside him, Chenle following. Doyoung moved to sit beside Taeyong, as he had taken care of Donghyuck for so long.

Johnny was at the foot of his bed, making sure Donghyuck could see him, and know that he was being watched over by his fatherly figure even during hsi last moments. the others surrounded him, wiping their tears and smiling. They had to do it for DOnghyuck, who smiled even though his body had endured agony.

"Goodbye" Jaemin whispered softly, knowing Donghyuck could hear it. Mark saw Donghyucks eyes fall shut and Jaemin felt his chest grow still.

Taeyong heard his breathing stop.

"He's asleep" Taeyong whispered unshed tears fell from his eyes. The hands in Marks and Jaehyuns hand had grown cold, like carved ice. 

Jungwoo pulled the covers as Taeyong gently placed him on he bed. "Hyuckie doesn't like the cold. He gets sick too easily"

Mark glanced out the window where the sun had begun to set. A beautiful coincidence.

"Good night, Hyuckie" he smiled as the sky stretched with beautiful colours. "You're free now"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading this small story.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Skydancer_8?s=09) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Skydancer_8)


End file.
